goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Father's Taco Restaurant
Father's Taco Restaurant is the seventh Gameria in the Father Arnold restaurant management series. It was announced on November 27, 2013, and was released on December 24, 2013. Courtney and Angie, the winners of Father's Next Chefs 2013, make tacos for the customers and fans at Chef Field's. Description Father's Taco Restaurant is a Mexican place! Customers # Courtney/Angie (Tutorial) # Tara (Tutorial) # Timothy (Tutorial) # Alejandro (Time) # Anthony Overtimer (Time) # Ed (Time) # Freddy (Time) # Pirava (Time) # Chelsea (Time) # Lorenzo Hancock (Time) # Diana (Time) # Winry (Rank 2) # Beer (Day 2) # Steve (Day 3) # Lore (Day 4) # Whitney (Day 5) # Emmett (Day 6) # Lily (Day 7) # Deborah (Day 8) # Wizard Percy (Day 9) # Francesco Hancock (Day 10) # Calvin (Day 11) # Horyes (Day 12) # Keith (Day 13) # Small Adrian (Day 14) # Bart (Day 15) # Tass (Day 16) # Dennis (Day 17) # Bobby (Day 18) # Nelly (Day 19) # Maureen (Day 20) # Etiona (Day 21) # Shorty (Day 22) # Beth (Day 23) # Sun (Day 24) # Yvonne (Day 25) # Ian (Day 26) # Travis (Day 27) # Connie (Day 28) # Jude (Day 29) # Aaron (Day 30) # Jasmine (Day 31) # Ludlow (Day 32) # Vince (Day 33) # Jocelyn (Day 34) # Meta Light! (Day 35) # Samantha (Day 36) # Cameron (Day 37) # Gemma Hancock (Day 38) # Polak (Day 39) # Michigan (Day 40) # Vera (Day 41) # Christian (Day 42) # Jason Gaggeneau (Day 43) # Kate (Day 44) # Nicholer (Day 45) # Lucky Hancock (Day 46) # Jenna (Day 47) # Mac (Day 48) # Haruka (Day 49) # Seth (Day 50) # Sid (Day 51) # Orscero (Day 52) # Kimber (Day 53) # Pilot Pammy (Day 54) # Octavia (Day 55) # Ava (Day 56) # Punkhead (Day 57) # Father Arnold (Day 58) Closers # Royal (Rank 2) # Gunner (Rank 3) # Karbonn (Rank 4) # Dash Rephamm (Rank 5) # Tina (Rank 6) # Rauline (Rank 7) # Batman (Rank 8) Locals Names in bold mean that the customer is a closer. * Royal * Dash Rephamm * Rauline * Whitney * Etiona * Jasmine Ingredients The format for the ingredients is: Ingredient (Day Unlocked) (Related Badge). Meats *Beef (Start) (Big Beef) *Chicken (Day 4, with Lore) (Chicken Champ) *Pork (Day 11, with Calvin) (Carnitas) *Steak (Day 21, with Etiona) (Steak House) *Fish (Day 28, with Connie) (Fish Pro) Taco Shells *Hard (Start) (Hard Shell Herp) *Soft (Rank 2, with Winry) (Serve Softly) *Pita (Day 8, with Deborah) (Pita Pro) *Cabbage (Day 17, with Dennis) (Cabbage Champ) *Jicama (Day 25, with Yvonne) (Jicama Master) Toppings *Tomatoes (Start) (Tomato Time) *Cheese (Start) (Cheese Please) *Lettuce (Start) (Lettuce Lover) *Pinto Beans (Day 2, with Beer) (Pinto Prize) *Guacamole (Day 3, with Steve) (Guac Attack) *Onions (Day 6, with Emmett) (Onion Fun) *BBQ Sauce (Day 7, with Lily) (BBQ Friend) *White Rice (Day 10, with Francesco Hancock) (Rice Wrangler) *Jalapenos (Day 13, with Keith) (Some Like It Hot) *Peppers (Day 18, with Bobby) (Fajita!) *Black Beans (Day 20, with Maureen) (Beans, Beans) *Brown Rice (Day 27, with Travis) (Whole Grain) *Avocado (Day 30, with Aaron) (Avocado Buddy) *Pineapple (Day 32, with Ludlow) (Summer Begins with Pineapple) Sauces * Mild Sauce (Start) (Wild for Mild) * Sour Cream (Start) (Cool it Down) * Father's Club Ketchup (Day 5, with Whitney) (Visiting the Club) * Nacho Cheese (Day 15, with Bart) (Cheese Whiz) * Verde Sauce (Day 23, with Beth) (Go Green) * Killer Cookie Sauce (Day 35, with Meta Light) (Kill Fields) Chips * Traditional Chips (Start) * Blue Corn Chips (Day 9, with Wizard Percy) * Multigrain Chips (Day 14, with Small Adrian) * Fudge Cheese (Day 19, with Nelly) Category:Games